1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a housing of the rear projection television, and more particularly to an assembled housing of the rear projection television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television is becoming an essential demand for our daily life nowadays. Especially, the invention of a rear projection television, which enlarges the images, provides a fresh and new experience of the entertainment more advanced than a conventional TV. A brief description and the accompanying drawings with respect to the constructions of the rear projection television are as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a rear projection television is shown. The rear projection television 100 comprises at least a fixed housing 102, the partition 104, an optical module 106, a lamp module 108, a reflector 110 and a screen 112. The partition 104, the optical module 106, the lamp module 108 and the reflector 110 are located inside the fixed housing 102, while the screen 112 is located in an edged opening of the fixed housing 102 to produce the images. The partition 104 separates the chamber to form an upper chamber 114a and a lower chamber 114b of the fixed housing 102. The reflector 110 leans against the upper chamber 104a with two ends of the reflector 110 coupled to border walls of the fixed housing 102, while the optical module 106 and the lamp module 108 are located in the lower chamber 114b. In addition, the optical module 106 can project the rays of light generated by the lamp module 108 through the gateway on the partition 104 onto the reflector 110 in the upper chamber 114a. And thus, the rays strike the screen 112 to produce the images by the reflection of the reflector 110.
The size of the rear projection television 100 is larger than a normal television due to the extent of the projection distance. In other words, the fixed housing 102 occupies a large space. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient and costly for the vendors and users to transport the rear projection television 100. Additionally, the optical module 106 is composed of the dangerous voltage and the high frequency components, and also the fixed housing 102 is designed as invariable, so that the risk assessment and the electromagnetic interference (EMI) assessment must include the whole components of the rear projection television 100. Hence it increases the complexity of the product assessment and raises the difficulty of passing the test. Consequently, it is quite inappropriate for the vendors and users to Do It Yourself (DIY), and also very tough to replace or maintain some components.